


Stark

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Tony has something Steve wants





	Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a while ago but now it's here too.

            “Does it need to be resized or something?”

            “Hm? Oh, no.” Steve answered, looking up from his hands. He’d been staring intently down at them for a while. More specifically, he’d been fiddling with the thick, glittering band wrapped around his finger.

            “Is it stuck?” Tony prodded, “I assumed you hadn’t been taking it off because you _liked_ it…”

            “It’s not stuck.” Steve replied, and went back to gazing at his hand and twisting the ring around. Tony squinted his eyes, as if doing so would somehow give him a clearer picture of what was on Steve’s mind.

            “ _Do_ you like it?” Maybe it was too ostentatious? The ring was made of a vibranium alloy –specifically designed to withstand Steve’s violent lifestyle- and studded all around with gemstones, which were set deep into the metal so they didn’t pop out every time Steve slammed it into some bad guy’s jaw. Tony was trying his best not to go _too_ overboard with everything, the ring, the proposal, the wedding that was fast approaching, but maybe it was still too much. Frankly, if Tony thought he could get away with it he’d have put the hope diamond on Steve’s finger. He’d have given him the moon.

            Steve just smiled and shook his head, and Tony couldn’t tell if it meant _of course I love it, what a stupid thing to ask,_ or _why on earth did you give me this gaudy eyesore._

            “I’ve just been thinking.” Steve said, finally, “I’m trying to figure out how to ask for something.”

            Tony sighed, relieved that there was no crisis, and closed the distance between them. He pressed himself against Steve’s broad chest, wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and smiled reassuringly.

            “Honey, you don’t have to be so embarrassed about asking for things.” Tony said, gazing up into Steve’s eyes, “First of all, you hardly ever ask me for anything, and when you do it’s usually some kind of wonderful, exciting sex thing and I am pleasantly surprised... If this is another sex thing then, _god,_ I mean that’s… you’re so… I’m getting sidetracked. Second, no, third, I will almost certainly give you whatever you want because, as I’ve said before, I love to give you things. I wish you’d let me buy you more- and I know you say you don’t need anything but that’s not really the point of the exercise. I’m getting sidetracked again. I’m just saying if the moon was for sale...”

            Steve laughed. Tony felt him relax a little, and couldn’t resist leaning up for a kiss, which Steve seemed more than happy to give him.

            “It’s not a thing, exactly.” He said, when they pulled apart, “And you can say no.”

            “I know.”

            Steve took a breath, “When we get married…” Steve smiled brightly when he said the words _get married_ , and Tony was reminded again exactly why he’d decided to do this terrifying thing, “I wanted to take your name.”

            Tony was taken aback. That wasn’t a possibility he’d actually considered. “You mean, legally? Changing your name?”

            “I know it’s a little old fashioned.” Steve admitted, his brow furrowing, “I just think when two people get married they should have the same last name. It feels… normal, and that’s usually in short supply.”

            “Hey, no need to justify it to me!” Tony said, “If you want to change your name that’s- actually that’s a little fantastic. Why the hell did you think I might say no?”

            Steve shrugged “It’s not like _Stark_ is just a regular name. It’s important, and you put it on everything-“

            “Not everything,” Tony said, looking very pointedly at Steve “Just everything that’s mine.”

             Tony got a little thrill seeing the blush spread across Steve’s cheeks. Steve blinked a few times, apparently clearing his head, before he continued, “Um… I’d just understand if you didn’t want to share it with me.”

            “I want to share everything with you.” Tony said without thinking. His eyes widened as he realized what had just come out of his mouth, “Um… and it’s not like _Rogers_ isn’t an important name, so there’s no reason to be intimidated.”

            “Please, Tony. I’m pretty sure most people really believe my last name is _America…_ ”

            “Now _there’s_ an idea! _Mr. and Mr. America._ ”

            Steve laughed again, and Tony pulled him closer. He would never get tired of hearing that.

            “Sometimes… not all the time, but sometimes, it feels like being _Steve Rogers_ got taken away from me.” Steve explained, “I didn’t have a choice, but with this… _choosing_ to give it up. For you, I could do that. I really want to.”

            Tony let go of Steve’s waist to hook an arm around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. If the ring was Tony’s way of saying _I’m not going anywhere. You can stop worrying,_ then this felt like Steve’s answer. _I’m not going anywhere either. Not ever._

            “ _Steve Stark… Steve Stark._ That’s really not terrible.” Tony muttered. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of Steve’s mouth, “I could get used to that.”


End file.
